


Young Love

by KingTrash



Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-25
Updated: 2017-03-25
Packaged: 2018-10-10 17:23:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10443138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KingTrash/pseuds/KingTrash
Summary: Chloe decides it's time to tell Max about her crush she's had on her.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is when they are young, 12 and 13.

Chloe combed her long blonde hair with her fingers, she hated having long hair, it got tangled to often. She wanted to cut it short and dye it a bright color, but her mom said no, that she was to young.

Max sat on the bench next to the lighthouse with Chloe. She blinked and felt her eyelashes brush the eyepatch she wore on her left eye. Chloe wrapped the bandana back around her head, her hair got tied in the knot and the taller girl let out a sigh of annoyance. 

"Maxi-pad, can you tie this for me?" Chloe asked as she turned so her back faced her friend. Max nodded, even though she knew Chloe didn't see, and tied it tight. The two faced the ocean and stayed silent. 

Chloe felt her palms get clammy, as she noticed the closeness of her and Max. The not-so-punk Chloe has had a crush on her best friend for a while, ever since they met to be exact. Not the first day, but the second. When she went home and didn't see her for a while, she felt sad and alone, but when they were reunited the next day Chloe was happy. And that's when she knew. 

Chloe turned towards Max, and sat Indian style. Max looked in the corner of her eye and smiled. Her hair that was in the pony tail blew slightly in the breeze.

"I'm going to marry you." Chloe blurted. Her face went red as she looked in her lap, Mac turned towards Chloe and mimicked her position. 

"Like... best friends?" Max asked. Chloe looked up at her and shook her head.

"Nope. Like mom and dad, but it'd be you and me." Chloe sighed when Max didn't understand what she was getting at. 

"Why?" Max asked, she didn't have many words to say, only questions.

"Because I like you." They stared at each other for a while in complete silence. "You're really funny and cute and smart and stuff. You make me happy."

"You make me happy to Chlo." Max replied. Chloe felt her heart skip a beat. The blonde leaned in close to Max and looked at her small thin lips.

"You trust me Max?" Chloe asked looking into her blue eyes. She saw her pupils grow in size, Chloe heard somewhere that if you love someone your eyes dilate, a good sign. But they also dilate in fear.

"O-of course." Max breathed. Chloe closed the gap and touched their lips softly. Her eyes werected shut tightly, trying to savor the moment, this might be the last. Max just looked in shocked, not knowing what to feel. After a moment she closed her eyes, realizing she enjoyed it, but just then Chloe pulled away.

"That was nice." Chloe smiled. Max'speed eyes still closed softly as she nodded.

"I'll marry you." Max stated. The bigger girl smiled widely and bright.

"Really?!" She asked ecstatic. 

"You and me till the end right?" Max smiled goofy, showing her missing tooth. The one she called her 'vampire tooth.'

"Till the end." Chloe mimicked. They smiled as they turned back around towards the sunset. Their pinkies looped together, then their hands until it was time to leave.


End file.
